k41fandomcom-20200214-history
The Race
The Race is the 8th Blooper that K41 made. It is a short. It was released on October 19, 2017. Plot: Mario races Red to try to win K41 a new kart. Events: Mario is seen being thrown out of a restaurant for eating other people's spaghetti, and says he'll be back another time. He sees K41's car and wants to drive it. He then remembers what K41 said about his car: that if he touches it he'll be wiped off the face of the earth. Mario interprets it as he must drive the car otherwise K41 will be wiped on somebody's posterior. He starts to drive the car and remarks on how bad the condition is. He then gets an idea to go to the nearby car dealership and get K41 a new car. Red, the owner, shows Mario some cars, which he declines. He then sees Red's car (a standard Mario Kart) and asks if he can get that one. Red says he'll race him for it, and the winner will get both cars for free. The race is one lap around the city. Helicopter gives them the go signal, and they go. Mario gets an early lead, but Red sneaks ahead and leaves some overturned cars, blocking Mario's path. Mario then sees a shortcut between the gas station and the restaurant and cuts through it. Red then sees that Mario is ahead and goes into a pipe. The pipe sends him flying off the top of a townhouse, and he lands in front of Mario. They then are neck and neck until they crash into a police car and roll towards the finish. Red barely wins and starts bragging. He keeps bragging until he gets hit by a runaway bus, which crashes into the car dealership. Helicopter then says that because Red is injured now and can't drive, the cars would be useless to him, making Mario the winner. Red then reappears next to Mario and he says that he is happy things worked out because he got an extra car, K41 will be proud of him, and that he made a new friend (Red). Red, already angry, yells at him, saying that because of him, his favorite car was destroyed, he got injured by a bus, his dealership was badly damaged and the entire town now hates him for wrecking most of the city. Red then tackles Mario, and the blooper ends while they are struggling. Characters (Can be Main, Secondary, Antagonist, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo): Mario (Main) Red (Antagonist) K41 (Minor) Helicopter (Minor) Various Lego Citizens (Cameos) Red Ninja (Cameo) Fire Toad (Cameo) Peach (Cameo) Steve (Cameo) Luigi (Cameo) Red Koopa Paratroopa (Cameo) Trivia: The layout of the city looks similar to that of Mario the Realtor and The Spaghetti Robbery, only bigger. Steve appears as a cameo in this blooper, but doesn't die. Red survives being hit by a bus, as well as being thrown from a kart. Mario survives being thrown from a kart. Red is stated to be a new character, despite appearing in Who Killed Steve and subsequent bloopers. K41 is the prominent figure in the blooper, as Mario tries to win him a new kart, despite only appearing for 2 seconds in a flashback. Although Red appears to own a car dealership in this blooper, it is never mentioned again. Mario and Red race "one lap around the city", which makes the city smaller here than in other bloopers. This could be one section of it though. There are multiple intentional cameos in this blooper. The Red Ninja can be seen on top of the Lego Store, Peach at a coffee shop, Fire Toad at the gas station, Luigi at a bench next to the townhouse where Red spawns, Steve on the front steps of the same townhouse, and a Koopa Paratroopa at the Simpson-style house.